


Скорбный главою

by revvoen



Category: Brat'ya Karamazovy | Brothers Karamazov - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revvoen/pseuds/revvoen
Summary: Пребывание в лечебнице не идёт Ивану на пользу. Но это делают посещения Алёши.
Relationships: Alexei "Alyosha" Fyodorovich Karamazov & Ivan "Vanya" Fyodorovich Karamazov
Kudos: 4





	Скорбный главою

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа написана мной после перерыва что в писательстве, что в пребывании в фандоме Карамазовых, и далась мне довольно тяжело. Надеюсь, мой труд будет вам интересен!

Частная лечебница, место для Ивана в которой Алёша выбивал всеми силами, располагалась в Москве, и каждый раз, когда он хотел проведать брата, приходилось оставлять всё и покидать Скотопригоньевск минимум на три дня даже с учётом того, что видеться с Иваном позволяли не весь день, как бы этого ни хотелось. Иван знал это и со странной, хотя и объяснимой теплотой в груди переживал каждую минуту встречи — порой ему казалось, что за время пребывания в больнице он напрочь разучился испытывать какие-либо светлые чувства.

Несмотря на то, что всё было не так плохо, как могло — больным разрешали прогулки, давали заниматься физическим трудом и — самое главное для Ивана — видеть посетителей (не праздно шатающуюся публику, приходящую в государственные лечебницы потешаться над несчастными, а родственников и друзей) — атмосфера и нахождение рядом с другими душевнобольными действовали на его разум крайне угнетающе. Постоянно мелькающие перед глазами напоминания того, что он болен и даже опасен для себя же, доводили Ивана до исступления — хотелось верить, что всё это уже позади и осталось неприятной галлюцинацией в прошлом, такой же, какая приходила к нему во снах и бреду.

Единственное, что его радовало — горячечную рубашку на него старались практически не надевать — Иван пытался контролировать себя и не бросаться на пол в судорогах. Ранее Алёша дрожащим голосом рассказывал, уже устроив брата в больницу и навещая его всю неделю, что накануне отправления в Москву Иван, расколошматив стакан о стену, пытался осколком взрезать себе горло, и только то, что Алёша пришёл в тот момент помогать ему со сборами и послал за Герценштубе, спасло его. Иван же упорно этого не помнил — «знаю, что в чёрта метнул, но делать с собой ничего не делал». Зато помнило тело — шрам на шее всё же остался и страшно зудел в моменты, когда Ивана вновь накрывало осознание того, что он видит и слышит то, чего не осязают другие, и его трясло от одной только мысли о том, что назойливый гость может прийти, когда Алёша будет рядом, и тогда, скорее всего, он просто-напросто испугает брата припадком. Алёша же, судя по всему, не боялся ничего, что было связано с болезнью Ивана — ни когда руками зажимал его окровавленное горло, ни когда передавал брата на руки докторам. Тем не менее, за его состояние Иван переживал больше, чем за собственное — хотя бы потому, что на себя ему было наплевать, а Алёша был той самой ниточкой, которая единственная связывала его с предыдущей жизнью.

Иван задумался настолько глубоко, что не сразу услышал, как доктор окликнул его. Неужели Алёша приехал снова? От этой новости у него радостно застучало сердце. Говорить с соседями по лечебнице было бесполезно — многие из них не были в таком же ясном сознании, в котором пребывал Иван большую часть времени, а с Алёшей можно и обменяться новостями (об Иване, правда, каждый раз рассказывали одни и те же — «на улучшение не идёт, состояние подавленное»), и поделиться самочувствием. Брат всегда искал способ помочь ему, и за это Иван был донельзя благодарен.

Встревоженный Алёшин голос он услышал ещё из коридора и радостно метнулся встречать — наконец-то брат скрасит его пребывание здесь! Волнение из интонации Алёши ушло сразу же, как только он увидел Ивана — усталого, замученного ночными галлюцинациями и кошмарами, но счастливого, и его опухшие, с мешками и синяками от бессонницы глаза светились неподдельной радостью от встречи.

Они порывисто обнялись, и в глазах Ивана защипало; он поспешно сморгнул подступившие слёзы и с плохо скрываемой нежностью посмотрел на брата. Они с Алёшей не виделись слишком долго — тот успел даже вытянуться ещё немного, едва заметно осунулся и похудел. Прежде розовощёкий, теперь он был бледен как никогда, несмотря на то, что его взгляд излучал восторг от долгожданной встречи. Эти перемены в какой-то мере пугали, а в какой-то приносили Ивану запретное, непонятное садистское удовлетворение — Алёша так дорожит им, что в его отсутствие ему настолько плохо, это ли не прекрасно?

«Наверное, поэтому меня и запрятали сюда.» — в горле встал ком, а из груди рвались неясные звуки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — срывающимся голосом проговорил Алёша, стискивая его сухощавую руку, — Пожалуйста, скажи, что тебе стало лучше хоть на немного!

Иван затих, утыкаясь взглядом в потемневшие от старости доски пола, а затем вновь поднял глаза на дрожащие от нервов губы брата. Лгать не было смысла, а слова о том, насколько ему плохо на самом деле, только испортили бы Алёше всё впечатление от встречи. Возможно, он бы не захотел приезжать снова — Иван сам не знал, отчего настолько плохо думал о брате — его милый Алёша никогда бы так не поступил, но верить в то, что Иван сам достоин хорошего отношения, было всё труднее с прогрессом болезни. И если с ней доктора хоть как-то могли справиться, то с возрастающими паранойей и недоверием к людям ему приходилось бороться самостоятельно.

— Знаешь, — сглотнув, Алёша продолжил, не давая густой тишине повиснуть в комнате, — меня всегда пугало твоё молчание. Когда у отца — помнишь? — ты месяцами не говорил со мной, я долго думал, что во мне что-то не так. Что ты, образованный, не видишь смысла общаться с недоучкой вроде меня. Я только позже понял, что на самом деле ты так не считал.

Он вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и с усталой лаской погладил запястье Ивана — тот вздрогнул, но руку не убрал, пугливо глядя на освещённое грустной улыбкой лицо брата.

— А сейчас я хоть и знаю, что ты болен, — Ивана едва заметно передёрнуло после этих слов, несмотря на то, что он старался не подавать виду, — и всё равно кошки на душе скребут каждый раз, когда я понимаю это вновь. Я всё бы отдал, лишь бы помочь тебе выздороветь.

Иван молча сжал его руку и повёл Алёшу на улицу — стояние в коридоре порядком утомило часто ноющее, больное тело. У крыльца же была скамейка, выкрашенная в жёлтый цвет и совершенно облупившаяся — часто сидящему на ней Ивану нравилось, задумавшись, подцеплять коротко стриженными ногтями краску и растирать её меж пальцев. Так и сейчас он, упорно не поднимая взгляда на брата, царапал дерево, тихо вздыхая. Солнце палило нещадно, и Иван болезненно щурился, пытаясь избавиться от разноцветных пятен перед глазами.

— Как там Дмитрий? — едва слышно произнёс он, устало привалившись к брату плечом.

— Грушенька уехала за ним. Наверняка ему будет не так одиноко, зная, что его ждут, — с готовностью заговорил Алёша в смешанных чувствах — мысли о Мите ранили, но вопросы брата, пусть и такие простые, давали ему надежду, что прояснение в голове Ивана однажды наступит навсегда.

— Я чувствую себя виноватым перед ним, — вздохнул Иван, — Из-за меня тебе пришлось отвлечься от него в тот момент, когда ему было необходимо твоё присутствие.

В тот момент Алёша был вынужден везти брата в Москву, оставив Митю, и всем, на что он тогда надеялся, было то, что хотя бы Грушенька не покинула бы его. Винить стоило уж точно не самого Ивана, а болезнь (пусть и глупо), но говорить так Алёша остерёгся — от его взгляда не укрылось то, как брат реагировал на признание себя больным. На месте Ивана он бы тоже отказался до конца верить в собственное нездоровье — хотелось бы сохранить какую-то надежду на то, что можно было бы всё исправить.

Но и в лечебнице дельного не говорили, а на все Алёшины вопросы пожимали плечами — дескать, с такой степенью нарушений, как у вашего брата, ничего обещать не можем. Он позволял себе надеяться хотя бы на то, что впоследствии улучшения будут, и Ивана смогут выписать на руки. Но сейчас заботиться о нём всё время было бы для Алёши крайне утомительно, несмотря на его огромное желание ухаживать за братом самостоятельно в Скотопригоньевске, чтобы не приходилось считать дни до очередной встречи, а сам Иван не чувствовал бы себя одиноким и болезненным среди таких же, как он, а находился в кругу семьи. Но всё то были лишь мечты, раздумья о которых доставляли Алёше и успокоение, и сильную боль одновременно.

— Даже не думай так, — попытался убедить он Ивана, — Я боялся за твою жизнь.

Иван не стал возражать и сплёл пальцы с рукой Алёши, ища молчаливой поддержки. Привычка самобичевания только усилилась с момента его невольной попытки убить себя — он даже думал о новой, лишь бы не мучиться виной за уже сделанное. Останавливало только нежелание, чтобы колоссальные труды Алёши по спасению его жизни ушли в пустоту — всё же брат ни в чём не был виноват.

— Мне тебя не хватает, — сдавленно прошептал Иван, будто опасаясь этого признания, в боязни, что оно непременно навредит им обоим.

Несмотря на весь стыд за свою болезнь перед Алёшей, ему часто хотелось, чтобы тот бросал все дела и навещал его тогда, когда Ивану нужно — то есть почти всегда. Это чувство Иван тщательно прятал и заталкивал на задворки сознания — такое уже нельзя было списать на болезнь, а только на собственный прескверный характер.

Отчего-то он ожидал насмешки; в ответ же получил долгое объятие и дрожащие Алёшины руки, крепко обвившие его шею. Дышать стало труднее — но не из-за Алёши, а от того, что стоявший в горле ком как будто подступил ещё ближе к гортани, сдавливая.

— Я очень скучаю, — встречно поделился самым сокровенным Алёша, пряча взгляд, — и хотел бы приехать в Москву насовсем, если… — он запнулся, ненадолго умолкнув, — если получится так, что ты останешься здесь навсегда.

Губы его вдруг задрожали и он заплакал; слёзы покатились по щекам, падая на плечо Ивана и оставляя тёмно-серые пятна на ткани рубахи. Иван же, оцепенев, гладил брата по спине, пытаясь успокоить хотя бы так. Подобные мысли ввергали его самого в полное отчаяние, но всё это было ничем по сравнению с тем, чтобы видеть слёзы брата.

— Милый мой Алёша, — он едва сумел выговорить, — я обещаю — это не понадобится.

— Обещаешь? — брат поднял на него заплаканные глаза, всматриваясь с какой-то помешанной надеждой. Иван не мог отказать в том, чтобы повторить.

— Обещаю.

Алёша осторожно придержал голову брата за щёку и стыдливо поцеловал его, стесняясь своих рыданий. На губах остался солёный привкус от слёз; хотелось поцеловать в ответ, распробовать, но собственное ослабевшее тело не дало ему податься ближе, и Иван смирился, ясными и спокойными глазами рассматривая Алёшу.

Тот смутился от прямого взгляда — лицо его неровно покрылось красными пятнами, а руки задрожали, стискивая ладонь Ивана.

— Я приду к тебе ещё после обеда, — пробормотал он, опустив глаза.

Куда Алёша пойдёт, Иван знал уже наизусть, выучив за пару его визитов — сначала к докторам в слепой надежде, что хотя бы они скажут что-нибудь утешительное, раз Иван отказывался говорить об улучшении, а затем в храм — молиться о здоровье. Рубашка его по приходе постоянно слабо пахла фимиамом — Иван вспоминал этот запах с каждыми объятиями и, когда пребывание в лечебнице окончательно угнетало его, возвращал из памяти единственный призрак, не галлюцинацию, который он был готов видеть.

Нет, уверовать он бы не уверовал — хотя бы потому, что было в нём какое-то совершенно ребяческое, детское и требовательное к этому отношение — всё или ничего.

— Алёша, — он слабо нахмурился, глядя на поблескивающие от солнца листья деревьев, — если Бог есть, почему же он не уберёг меня?

— Бог не даст тебе испытаний больше, чем ты сможешь выдержать, — уверенно проговорил Алёша, — Поэтому я верю, что ты выздоровеешь.

— А как же те, кого не вылечат?

— Отойдут во Христе, и будут благословлены. Если человек с Богом, он выдержит все страдания достойно, а здесь вы все Божьи дети, — Алёша слабо улыбнулся, — Я слышал, как доктор так отозвался о вас.

— Блажен верующий, — буркнул Иван.

— Ты же не сердишься, что я за тебя молюсь?

— Не сержусь, милый Алёша, — он вздохнул, — Сходи и сегодня, успокоишь нас.

Алёша просиял и вновь бросился брату на шею, крепко стискивая его в объятиях.

— Я скоро вернусь, — шепнул он ему на ухо, — но сперва надо поговорить с доктором.

Иван молча кивнул, слегка прикрытыми от солнца глазами наблюдая, как брат поднимается по крыльцу во флигель. Издалека Алёша напоминал растрёпанного воробушка, на которого только что поохотилась ворона, и Иван неожиданно для себя улыбнулся этому сравнению, но тут же помрачнел снова. В какой-то мере ему даже не хотелось, чтобы брат приходил ещё — эти короткие периоды счастья только сгущали тёмные краски, оттеняли то, как трудно было жить в моменты, когда казалось, что никого близкого рядом больше нет, и что единственный, кто будет с ним всегда, это насмешливый проклятый гость. Отвернись и Алёша от Ивана, зачахнуть и прекратить наконец эти мучения было бы лишь делом времени и силы воли. Наверное, так и случится — у Алёши своя собственная жизнь впереди, долгая и счастливая, и вряд ли в ней есть место для его полупомешанного брата.

Иван тихо всхлипнул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и обессиленно царапая скальп; ногти скользили по коже. Чувство, что осталось ему недолго, льдом пронизывало грудь.

_«Я обещаю — это не понадобится»._


End file.
